The present invention relates to a novel construction for a stand, intended to hold a book, a cover or similar object in an oblique position, convenient for reading or writing.
A book stand comprising an inclined surface to support the rear side of a book and a lower surface to support the lower part of the book is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,869 S. H. Richards. This book stand requires a considerable amount of material to prevent it from tilting and is further limited to books having a height within some relatively narrow limits.